


The Maze Runner Imagines

by Alyssland



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance, The Maze Runner Imagines, Tmr imagines, book & movie references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssland/pseuds/Alyssland
Summary: Just a bunch of imagines of my favourite characters (: I'll also take some requests if there'll be any.
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader, Minho (Maze Runner)/Reader, Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Undisclosed Desires [Gally]

That day was just another day, another day in this damn Glade.

Gally never got used to this place, always making him uncomfortable and on alert. There wasn't a time in which he felt at peace, or at least relaxed and it heavily affected his humour. Even at night, he would only manage to sleep three or four hours if he was lucky not to have any nightmares. The grumpiness and the irritation were slowly starting to get the better of him until Y/N showed up. The first and only girl in the Glade. The other Gladers hardly got used to his ups and downs, which often brought to some unwanted fights, but she was different. She could easily go past his defences and get through to him as nobody else could. She was able to see what laid behind his though appearance and make him feel naked in front of her eyes.

That's why Gally slowly started to fall for her. Always smiling, even at him, and making everything better, like a ray of sun shining brightly after a storm. She didn't care if he was rude or glared at her. She was the only one who treated him like a human being, who saw a boy like the others, scared, confused, angry. A boy who was just trying to survive.

Of course, he never told her how he felt. He never even took it into consideration, contending himself with watching Y/N from afar or enjoying her company whenever she came to speak to him. Even if for the others his affection was as clear as day, Y/N never suspected anything.

Maybe it was for the best. Gally didn't want to ruin their already precarious relationship. Not to mention he was also afraid to find out what she thought about him. He knew for certain she didn't hate him, but what about the rest? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

That day, after many tiring working hours, he finally managed to have some time for himself. He dragged his exhausted body towards his hammock and laid down heavily. He then put his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out a small wooden piece that resembled a cat. It wasn't finished yet, but little by little it was taking shape. It was a gift Gally intended to give to Y/N. Although they didn't have any memories left of their past, she often talked about how the only thing she remembered was the love she had for cats. And how she would love to see one again. Even though his wasn't the real thing, he hoped she would like it anyway.

With the other hand, he took out his knife and started to carve it, defining the last details. He was so focused on it that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching. Before he knew it someone took the wooden piece from his hands.

"What do we have here?" asked a voice mockingly. It was Dave and as usual, Jim was with him. He never liked them, and the feeling was mutual for their part.

"Give it back," ordered Gally frowning. He really wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Now, now. I didn't know our Gally was into something like this," said David while playing with the wooden figure in his hands.

"Is it for Y/N?" asked Jim with a mischievous grin.

"I bet he's trying to impress her. Do you really think she would like something ugly like this?"

As far as he tried to ignore what Dave just said, those words really affected him. It was the first time Gally ever made something for someone. He didn't know if she would like it or not, he wasn't even sure if he could find the courage to give it to her. However, he made it for Y/N, and he wouldn't let them have it.

"I said give it back."

"Or what? You know you can't hurt us."

Jim was right. The last time Gally beat them up, Alby locked him in the Slammer for three days and warned him the next time it would be the Maze. It wasn't all his fault – they were talking shit about Y/N and he was beside himself with anger – but when they asked him what happened, he didn't say a word and accepted his punishment.

Gally glared back at them. "What do you want then?"

"Payback. For the last time," said David sternly. "I didn't like it how it ended, the Slammer wasn't enough."

"What makes you think I won't react or that I won't tell Alby?"

"You know, we could always find Y/N and tell her about your feelings for her. Do you think you'll stand a chance with her?"

At that, his heart skipped a bit. That was the last thing he wanted. It scared him even more than being put in the Slammer or being beaten up.

He stayed silent for a while, pondering what to do, but in the end, the choice was clear.

"Deal," he said defeated and ashamed by his own decision, but ready to get it over with. A huge grin appeared on their faces.

"Of course, if you tell anyone the deal's off," added Jim just to make sure.

And with that, they started to punch him in the face and kick both his sides so violently that for a moment he was out of breath. No one was around at that time, probably still finishing their dinner, so they went on for about five minutes. Which for Gally seemed like hours. When they were finally satisfied, Dave throws the wooden cat on the ground near the builder and then they left laughing.

His body was aching all over and it took him a few minutes and a series of groans for him to get up and sit back down on the hammock. The piece of wood was finally safe in his hand. His nose was dripping blood all over his shirt, so he tried to stop it the best as he could with a piece of cloths. He hoped his face didn't look too bad or he would have to explain it somehow.

While he was absorbed in his thoughts, suddenly a pair of hands reached from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" said an unmistakable soft voice.

Shuck. Why must it be her at a time like this? Being seen by her like this was the last thing he wanted.

Subconsciously his body flinched from the pain under Y/N's touch and he let out an unwanted groan.

"I'm sorry!" she said alarmed pulling away from him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," he managed to reply in a hoarse voice. He really hoped she wouldn't come to the front and see in what condition he was in because he didn't have the strength to stand up and walk away. Of course, it didn't happen.

"Gally! What happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?" asked Y/N with wide eyes, cupping his face with her hands and turning it around gently to see the extent of the damage.

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

He brushed her hands away and turned on his side to avoid looking her in the eyes. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed that she saw him like this. What would she think about him?

"It's _not_ nothing. Let me see it," she tried again. She put a hand on his shoulder and tried to turn him again, but the movement hurt him so much that Gally whimpered again.

Concerned, Y/N ignored his protests and managed to take a look under his bloody shirt. Many blue and violet bruises covered his skin.

"Who did this?" she asked sternly after a quick check-up.

He didn't reply, afraid of David keeping his word if he talked. Seeing he wouldn't say a word, Y/N took a long sigh.

"Wait here," she said before disappearing towards the Homestead. Now Gally was sure she really was angry.

After a few minutes, she was back with a bunch of medications and a new shirt. She started gently cleaning his face from the blood with a wet cloth and then proceeded with the rest of his body. They were silent all the time she medicated him and after she helped him put on the clean shirt, she sat on the hammock near him. They were so close her arm brushed against his, making his heart race a little.

"Won't you tell me what happened?" Y/N tried again, almost pleading.

Gally hesitated for a moment and then he stretched his right palm towards her, showing her the wooden cat. He knew she wouldn't give up and he was never able to lie to her.

"I...I was carving it for you," he started trying to overcome the embarrassment. "Dave and Jim were making fun of it, telling me you wouldn't like something like this, that I was only trying to impress you and..." He paused again, afraid to continue, but Y/N waited patiently for him to go on. "They told me if I didn't do what they wanted they would tell you about it," he added in a whisper.

The girl was still quiet, contemplating the thing in her hands. Gally took that silence as a bad sign and clumsily tried to explain himself.

"I know it's nothing much, I just remembered you telling me you liked cats and I thought I would make you one, I know it's not the real thing but yeah if you don't like it it's fine," he blurted out scratching nervously his hands.

"Gally," Y/N said softly putting her hands on his. He didn't calm down though.

"I-I wasn't doing it to impress you, I just thought it would make you a bit happier, that you-"

"Gally," she said again, more firmly this time. "Look at me."

Hearing her like that his heart stopped and he subconsciously clenched his fists, waiting for her reaction. But what came next surprised him even more.

"This is incredible Gally. I knew you were good, but this is amazing. You should never doubt your skills, it doesn't matter who tells you otherwise. You really have a great talent," said Y/N smiling softly at him, hoping to convey him her feelings. "And I know you didn't do it to impress me, I know that much about you."

Y/N's words were a breath of fresh air. It was like a heavy weight was slowly being lifted from his chest and he finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You really like it?"

"Of course I like it! That's the sweetest thing someone ever made for me," she said, planting a small kiss on his chick. "Thank you."

Gally didn't even know what to say. All of his insecurities had clouded his mind so much that he got a point where he forgot how caring and understanding Y/N was. She would never make fun of him. To conceal his now glassy eyes, he leaned in and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"I feel so stupid," he said, while two small water drops streamed down his now hot face.

"You're not," she reassured, caressing his sandy hair. "One day everyone will be able to see how sweet of a guy you are."


	2. A Reason to Fight [Minho]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Maren.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the late update, I'm a bit busy with the thesis planning in this period so that's why. But I still hope you like it (:

Minho was barely conscious when WICKED researchers moved him for another test. He was laying on a stretcher and all his squinted eyes could see, were the neon lights on the ceiling flashing at him. His body felt heavy, numbed by the drugs. When they finally stopped, he tried to make sense of his surroundings. They were in the lab. Again. Or was it just a dream? One of their shucking experiments? He didn’t know how much time passed since they brought him to the facility, but not a day went by without a test. They had forced him so many times to revive his worst nightmares that Minho was starting to lose it. One moment he was in the Glade and the moment later he was running like crazy through the dark underground corridors of the Maze trying to escape from a Griever. However, they weren’t the most terrible ones. No. Those he could manage put up with. But not when it came to Y/N.

During their time in the Glade he had tried so hard to deny and hide his feelings in fear of losing her the moment he had voiced them out. It would have meant admitting that he cared more than he wanted to, and he had a hunch the Creators would have loved to take advantage of it. He wasn’t sure he could bear it, so he contented himself with just being good friends. And he was right. He had seen her die so many times in his induced hallucinations that he couldn’t take it anymore. How many times did he hope to see her again? To touch her. To hold her tight and feel that she was still alive. That was the only thought that kept him going, knowing that his friends were probably trying to find a way to free him. He was sure that Thomas would never give up, but he was starting to waver. No. Stop it. He couldn’t back down just now. He had to hold on. For them. For her…he had to fight.

The researchers around him were all busy preparing the tools for his umpteenth experiment when loud noises came from outside the room. He couldn’t see clearly from his lying position but judging from the confused expression on the guard’s face beside him, Minho was sure that something was going on.

To his surprise, he was also starting to feel his limbs again. Did they lower his dosage or was it him who finally got used to them? Whatever. That could be his chance. He closed his eyes again, feigning to be still under the effect of the drugs and waited. When one of the researches was near enough, Minho opened his eyes, taking the man by surprise, snatched the syringe from his hand and skewered it in his leg. Another man tried to reach him with another syringe, but he was faster. He took the second researcher from behind and injected the needle in his throat. Then, without thinking twice, he charged the guard and knocked him out. He took a moment to catch his breath – after a long time without running he wasn’t used to it anymore. He did it!

More loud noises came from outside caught his attention. From the glass walls, he could see people running around with worried expressions. He had to go. Minho slowly opened the door, sneaked out and run, turning right at the first corner. Unfortunately, he found himself face-to-face with one of the guards. When the man saw him, he immediately pointed his gun at his chest and was ready to fire. Shuck! He was screwed. While waiting for the hit to come, the image of a smiling Y/N flashed in his mind. Would he really be able to see her again?

But the hit never came. The man in front of him suddenly jolted and crumbled to the ground. Behind him another soldier. What the hell was happening? Minho’s chest rose and fell rapidly, and his eyes darted between the lying body and the standing figure. They looked at each other for a few second that to him seemed an eternity and he contemplated whether or not to charge him too. Then the soldier rose his hand and with a smooth movement removed the helmet from his face, letting Y/C hair fell out.

“Glad to see you’re still alive.”

He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Y/N?” Was he hallucinating again? He looked around and waited for the scene to change as in all his nightmares, but nothing happened. 

“Missed me?” she said with a big smile and his heart skipped a beat. In a flash, he covered the distance between them and engulfed her in a hug. 

“I’ll take it as a yes.” She chuckled, returning the hug, and he swore that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

“How-“ Minho was cut off by the sound of gunfire.

“I’ll explain later, we need to go. The others are waiting.” She signed behind her with her head before turning around.

“What was that?” he asked while following her along the white corridors. She didn’t turn, her eyes fixed in front of her and the shotgun clutched in her hands. She didn’t change one bit. Even when they were running in the Maze she was always focused, on alert, fierce. And that’s what saved his ass a few times.

“Probably Thomas and Newt trying to slow them down.”

Y/N stopped again at another corner to check for any sign of soldiers. All clear. Or that’s what they thought. A man appeared from nowhere and rose his gun at Y/N who stopped in her track. Minho didn’t think twice. He sprinted off and charged at the soldier as fast as he could. In a matter of time, he threw the guy towards one of the glass walls shattering it to pieces and let out a loud angry cry. “Don’t touch her!” he hissed, gritting his teeth, and flaring his nostrils. He wasn’t going to lose her another time.

“Remind me never to get you angry,” she said impressed.

Soon after, footsteps approached. Minho was ready to take on whoever was coming for them, but to his surprise, Thomas and Newt appeared. When they saw him, their lips curled up in relieved smiles and they finally hugged each other. He was so glad to see them again.

“I hate to interrupt, but they’re coming,” said Y/N, who was standing guard.

“You’re just jealous, aren’t you?” Thomas winked at her.

“Wha-“

A group of soldiers came from behind them and they started to run, managing to turn only a few corners before encountering Jansen with a bunch of other guards. Fortunately, Thomas spotted an empty room and one after another, they entered, closing the door right behind them. Then Minho and Newt pushed one of the shelves in front of it. 

“Oh shit,” said Newt when he turned around.

They were trapped. Their eyes darted in all direction to find a way out, but there was none. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a chainsaw cutting the door.

“Any ideas?” asked Y/N concerned, staring at the entrance.

Thomas looked at the glass window and then back at them. “Maybe..”

Her eyes went wide horrified. “Are you crazy?” She was never fond of heights and Minho knew that, but they didn’t have much of a choice. He squeezed her hand lightly, while Thomas and Newt broke the window.

“Ok, it’s doable. We just need a running start,” said Thomas after checking out the pool on the ground. The gnashing of the saw on the metal became louder.

Minho looked back at him. “Are you sure about this?”

“Not really.”

“Nice pep talk,” snarled Y/N, evidently anxious.

“Yeah, we’re all bloody inspired.”

“We’re going to be ok,” said Minho, staring intently at her frowning face. “Do you trust me?” She remained silent for a second and then nodded. “Good girl. Don’t ever let go.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

At that moment WICKED soldiers broke into the room and they all jumped out of the window, Newt and Y/N screaming like crazy. With a loud splash, they fell in the water. They swam to the edge of the pool and with heavy breathing they came out of the water.

“I’m never doing it again,” said Y/N, coughing a little.

Before anyone could say anything else, another group of WICKED man surrounded them. Apparently, luck wasn’t on their side. Minho moved defensively in front of Y/N, shielding her with his body.

“You four, don’t move!” said one of the soldiers, while they advanced towards them and he hid her even more behind him, one arm backwards to shield her from the side. “Take it easy.” He noticed Thomas was trying to reach for his gun. “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t even think about that! Get on your knees, put your hands in the hair!”

All of a sudden, one of the armed men pointed his gun at the others and one by one he shot them down. Minho was shocked, as his friends were, but not as much as the moment the guy took off his helmet to reveal Gally’s face. What?

“Gally?” How could he possibly be alive? He was sure he killed him.

“Minho.” He looked up to where they jumped from and added, “You guys are nuts.”

Minho was still in shock when a hand reached for his arm to bring him back to reality. “I’ll explain later,” said Y/N, noticing his disbelief. “We have to go.”

They run for a while into the heart of the city, before stopping to catch their breaths. Everything was covered in smoke and bombs and bullets were exploding everywhere, so they hid behind a wall waiting for the right moment to go on. She and Minho were still holding their hands and he wasn’t planning on letting her go. Not now. He gazed at her at his side, and she looked back, giving him a relieved smile. His heart was drumming in his chest and he wasn’t sure it was entirely because of the fatigue. Without thinking, he pulled her in for another hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He didn’t care if the others saw.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered, while a few tears fell from his eyes. He was so happy he couldn’t contain it anymore. Y/N tightened her hold on him, and he could finally feel her warmness.

“So did I, you shuckface.”

“I was starting to think I would never see you again.” He squeezed her again, before pulling apart and planting a light kiss on her forehead. She cupped his face with her hands and wiped his remaining tears away.

“I think you underestimated me.” Her smile became a huge grin and Minho couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I sure did princess,” he said softly, ruffling her soggy hair.


End file.
